Diner dominical
by Nanachan14
Summary: Harry et Charlie ont une relation inhabituelle, et Harry prend plaisir à tourmenter son amant, grâce à sa légilimencie. Harry/Charlie. Warning : Cet Os est de rating M pour une bonne raison, il s'agit d'un slash et présente un Harry sombre et manipulateur.


Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR et l'histoire appartient à Dracosoftie je n'ai fait que la traduire.

Titre original : Sunday dinner

Résumé : Harry et Charlie ont une relation inhabituelle, et Harry prend plaisir à tourmenter son amant, grâce à sa légilimencie. Harry/Charlie

Warning : Cet Os est de rating M pour une bonne raison, il s'agit d'un slash et présente un Harry sombre et manipulateur.

Béta : mon Archimède adorée.

Note : voilà une traduction que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Merci à Dracosoftie de l'avoir autorisé j'adore ce couple et cette histoire m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi 3 !

Diner dominical

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer avec la bouchée de rôti qu'il venait de prendre, son esprit soudainement submergé par des images de lui, allongé sur cette même table à laquelle il mangeait actuellement, nu et transpirant, avec la main d'Harry fermement agrippée à ses cheveux roux, le sexe de ce dernier empalé jusqu'à la garde dans son cul.

Il dissimula un gémissement tandis que son crâne tressaillait au souvenir de la rudesse d'Harry. Ses yeux bruns étaient ancrés à ceux du Survivant et il refusait de céder à son petit jeu. Harry esquissa simplement un sourire. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il implanta plus de souvenirs dans l'esprit de Charlie.

Charlie serra malgré lui le manche de sa fourchette quand Harry caressa ses pensées, mettant en lumières des détails qu'il avait oubliés depuis longtemps. Comme la sensation des dents du brun quand elles s'étaient enfoncées dans son épaule, bien que pas assez pour traverser la peau mais laissant tout de même une marque qui était restée pas moins de deux semaines. Son dos s'arqua légèrement au souvenir de la brûlure qu'avaient provoqué les va-et-vient du sexe d'Harry en lui, de la morsure moite de leurs corps et des griffures laissées par les ongles du garçon.

Ils s'étaient affairés à refaire la cuisine d'Harry, celle-là même où ils dînaient ce soir. Ca avait été une chaude après-midi de printemps et Harry se concentrait sur la sensation de la légère brise qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, rafraichissant leurs corps en sueur et allégeant avec elle l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce.

Charlie se relaxa légèrement quand la présence dans sa tête fut moins forte. Il espérait qu'Harry soit fatigué de son petit jeu. Il se pencha en avant pour attraper le verre en face de lui. Il ferma les yeux quand l'eau froide passa ses lèvres, le cœur battant encore la chamade.

Il parvint à peine à contrôler le frisson de désir qui le transperça quand il rouvrit les yeux pour constater, sans surprise, qu'Harry le dévisageait toujours attentivement. Il ne tenta pas de fermer son esprit quand l'autre homme s'y replongea en faisant ressurgir des souvenirs d'une autre rencontre.

Charlie résista à l'envie d'abandonner, de rompre le contact visuel et d'admettre sa défaite. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça déplairait à Harry. Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et à en juger par le sourire pervers qu'il arborait, il savourait l'instant. Il aurait respecté le choix du rouquin si ce dernier avait détourné le regard en décidant de mettre fin à leur jeu, mais Charlie savait que ça n'aurait pas été sans conséquences. Harry n'aimait pas qu'on se refuse à lui, et Charlie avait appris depuis longtemps que ce dernier avait des goûts assez sombres et que lui refuser une chose était souvent en accepter une pire plus tard.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres quand la présence d'Harry se fit un peu plus forte, cherchant dans les souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un d'eux sous la douche. Le rouquin était appuyé contre le mur froid alors qu'Harry le suçait jusqu'à la hampe, ses doigts forts enfoncés dans son cul. La manipulation des souvenirs par Harry était si réelle que Charlie essuya inconsciemment son visage en sentant l'eau couler sur sa peau alors que la bouche chaude d'Harry l'enveloppait.

Il sentait qu'il était totalement dur et était reconnaissant que la table cache ce fait aux autres invités. Il pouvait sentir ses joues brûler et il remonta ses manches pour tenter de se rafraîchir. Il bougea légèrement tandis que son érection appuyait douloureusement contre la fermeture éclair de son jean. Il manqua de laisser un sifflement de plaisir lui échapper quand Harry, qui avait saisi son inconfort, fit surgir un autre souvenir. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une branlette rapide devant les grilles de Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry se débattait avec sa fermeture éclair pendant que le rouquin parvenait tout juste à les éloigner de la route pour se cacher dans les buissons avant de céder à la poigne insistante qui enserrait sa queue.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres et implora silencieusement Harry d'arrêter. Le brun répondit en changeant de tactique. Il manipula l'esprit de Charlie dans le présent au lieu de se plonger dans le passé. Les sens de Charlie furent submergés quand il sentit le pied d'Harry se placer entre ses genoux ; les bottes en peau de dragon remontant le long de sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pressé contre la bosse de son pantalon. Le rouquin cria presque d'envie. Sans montrer aucune pitié, Harry sourit dangereusement et envoya les pensées de ce qu'il avait envie de faire à Charlie directement dans son esprit.

La respiration du rouquin se fit saccadée pendant qu'Harry continuait d'invoquer des images tentatrices, montrant exactement ce qu'il serait en train de lui faire subir s'ils n'étaient pas présentement en train de manger le traditionnel dîner dominical avec la famille Weasley. Charlie serra les dents et se força à rester calme alors qu'Harry se promenait dans sa tête en imageant ses fantasmes les plus secrets. Son cœur accéléra encore quand la bouche d'Harry s'étira en un sourire franc, ses dents blanches ressortant parfaitement sur ses lèvres purpurines alors que le sorcier aux cheveux de jais dévoilait les désirs les plus secrets de Charlie.

Charlie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, rompant par là le contact visuel de l'homme aux yeux vert qui était assis en face de lui. Il garda le regard baissé et se concentra pour regagner le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'Harry et lui avaient passés à se fixer mutuellement, mais ça lui avait semblé être une éternité. Un bref coup d'œil à la tablée lui prouva le contraire, étant donné que personne ne les dévisageaient, horrifiés.

- Encore quelques patates, maman ? interrogea Ginny, ce qui ramena brutalement Charlie à la réalité.

- Oui ma chérie, elles sont délicieuses, répondit Molly dont l'assiette passa sous le nez de Charlie quand elle la tendit.

Charlie déglutit et prit une inspiration tremblante pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Le pied d'Harry s'était lentement rétracté de manière à le défier de relever les yeux, mais Charlie les avait gardés résolument fixés sur la table en bois dont il observa les veines comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises quand Harry l'avait baisé dessus, bien trop impatient d'être en lui pour le faire dans la chambre.

Pas que la chambre soit un endroit plus agréable pour eux pour baiser. Charlie se força à se remémorer une autre part du souvenir qu'Harry avait fait ressurgir. La Légilimencie ne pouvait pas transmettre les odeurs, mais sa mémoire le pouvait. Surtout quand l'odeur en question était celle de l'après-shampoing préféré de sa petite sœur qu'Harry avait utilisé comme lubrifiant ce jour là dans la douche.

Le souvenir de l'odeur, et la vague de culpabilité et de honte qui l'accompagna, suffirent à réduire son érection. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé d'Harry avec défi. Il détestait ça. Il détestait désirer Harry à ce point, et le fait que cette envie n'avait jamais une putain de fin, peu importait le nombre de fois où Charlie s'était retrouvé sous l'homme fin aux yeux vert. Chaque fois, le rouquin s'était dit que ça serait la dernière. Mais c'était toujours un mensonge.

Le pire, c'était l'ironie de la situation. Harry était tout ce que Charlie aurait pu vouloir d'un compagnon. Étant le chef du département des Aurors, il avait un merveilleux travail qu'il aimait. Il adorait travailler avec ses mains et avait rénové Square Grimmaurd lui-même en utilisant la magie que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire certaines tâches seul. Il était merveilleux avec les enfants et aimait les activités d'extérieur, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement au nouveau travail de Charlie en tant que professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard.

Et malgré ça, Harry savait exactement pourquoi Charlie restait. Il savait que ce dernier ne le quitterait pas, et ce, même si cette cuisine et cette vie agréable que Charlie désirait tant appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Harry le savait et le rouquin ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il l'utilise contre lui sans pitié.

- Vous vous demandez tous sûrement pourquoi nous vous avons tous invités ici aujourd'hui, déclara soudainement Ginny en s'attirant les sourires encourageant des neuf dixièmes de la famille présents autour de la table.

Charlie sentit son estomac se tordre quand Ginny se leva, la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Les yeux émeraude traîtres cherchaient les siens, avec un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sombre satisfaction. Ses lèvres tentatrices étaient étirées en un sourire dont seul Charlie savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation pour la grossesse de Ginny, mais au contraire avec le fait que Charlie la haïsse pour ça.

- Nous avons vu la Médicomage aujourd'hui, continua Ginny en caressant son ventre qui s'arrondissait de leurs mains jointes.

Charlie déglutit difficilement, un goût de bile lui remontant dans la gorge. Il souhaitait pouvoir être aussi heureux pour sa sœur qui était radieuse et son mari visiblement parfait que les autres l'étaient.

- Elle a dit que c'était un garçon.


End file.
